Jeremiah Smith
Jeremiah Smith (played by Roy Thinnes) was a hybrid clone and a member of the resistance against the Syndicate who exhibited healing and shapeshifting abilities. He gained public attention after saving the lives of several people following a shooting in a fast food restaurant. It would seem that this Jeremiah Smith was one of six clones who all worked at the Social Security Administration in different states. This Smith, who worked in Washington, D.C., was captured by the Syndicate and held for execution by the Alien Bounty Hunter, but was able to escape by dealing with the Cigarette-Smoking Man, offering to heal his lung cancer and be set free. He was then contacted by Mulder and Scully brought Smith to him, in a secluded area, in hope that he would save the life of Mulder's mother, who had just suffered a stroke. The bounty hunter soon arrived. (TXF: "Talitha Cumi") Smith ran from the bounty hunter through an abandoned warehouse and escaped with Mulder's and Scully's help. While Mulder tried to kill the bounty hunter, Smith tried to escape, but Mulder pleaded with him to help his mother. Leaving Scully behind, Smith convinced Mulder that his mother was watched by the Syndicate and instead brought Mulder to Alberta, Canada and revealed a Syndicate-run plantation involving bees, child labour, and young clones of his sister Samantha. Confronted with the bounty hunter yet again, they fled into a bunker filled with beehives. They set a trap for the bounty hunter and were able to escape, but the bounty hunter caught up to them while Mulder called Scully. Smith fled during the fight, leaving Mulder on his own. (TXF: "Herrenvolk") Smith resurfaced in 2001. In Montana, he was found amongst a cult based on the belief that the apocalypse was near and would be brought about by aliens. He helped the cult's leader, Absalom, heal returned abductees. Scully realized he was involved after observing the remarkable healing of the abductees and the fact that someone appeared to change their appearance on a security video. Upon the mysterious return of Mulder, Scully sought out Smith to heal him, but he was abducted by a UFO that appeared over the camp. He was presumably executed aboard the ship. (TXF: "This is Not Happening") Appearances Assumed by Jeremiah Smith *Mustached man *"Deep Throat" *William Mulder *Doctor Desai *FBI Special Agent John Doggett *"Nike Man" Background Information Jeremiah Smith was usually played by Roy Thinnes but, due to Smith's shape-shifting ability, several other actors also temporarily starred as a bounty hunter. In "Talitha Cumi", the first appearance of Jeremiah Smith, an uncredited male actor, Jerry Hardin and Peter Donat all appeared as various guises of Jeremiah Smith. The character did not change his appearance in the following episode, "Herrenvolk", in which he was solely played by Roy Thinnes. However, the last episode in which Jeremiah Smith appeared, "This is Not Happening", featured Bernard White, Robert Patrick and Randy Ross as various representations of the character. Appearances * TXF: ** "Talitha Cumi" ** "Herrenvolk" ** "This is Not Happening" Smith, Jeremiah Category:TXF characters